1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bracket structures and more particularly pertains to a mailbox mounting bracket for mounting a mailbox to a supporting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bracket structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, bracket structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bracket structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,944; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,665; U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,576 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,463.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a mailbox mounting bracket for mounting a mailbox to a supporting structure which includes a coupling assembly securable to a bottom of mailbox to be mounted, and a mounting assembly depending from the coupling assembly for securing the mailbox to a supporting structure such as a post, a piercable surface, or poured concrete.
In these respects, the mailbox mounting bracket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a mailbox to a supporting structure.